Hứa đi nào, rằng chúng ta sẽ bên nhau như ngày xưa
by Lenius Rinto
Summary: Kể về cuộc sống của Rin và Len sau khi họ tái sinh sau sự kiện trong Aku no Monogatari. Tác giả không có sở hữu VOCALOID và Aku no Monogatari.
1. Chương I : Hội Ngộ

Chương 1 : Hội ngộ

Từ lâu rồi, tôi luôn bị ám ảnh bởi giấc mơ ấy. Mỗi tuần tôi mơ thấy ít nhất một lần. Nhưng tại sao lại thế. Ý tôi là, chúng ta chỉ mơ thấy những gì chúng ta đã xem qua phải không ? Cho dù bạn thấy nó ảo cỡ nào, bạn hãy nhìn kĩ đi, mọi thứ bạn đều đã thấy qua, chỉ là nó ở những vị trí khác nhau thôi phải không ? Nhưng tại sao, tôi lại thấy mình trong một cung điện, hầu hạ cho một cô công chúa. Tôi thấy tôi đã giết một cô gái tóc xanh dài. Tôi thấy tôi đã tráo quần áo với công chúa để những tên nổi loạn bắt tôi, và cuối cùng, là tôi trên pháp trường. Phập. Lúc lưỡi rìu sắc lẻm chạm vào gáy tôi là lúc tôi tỉnh giấc…và tại sao ? Tôi luôn mỉm cười, dù nước mắt không ngừng rơi…

"Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando…"  
Rầm ! Tôi đập cái đồng hồ báo thức, đoạn lảo đảo bước dậy khỏi giường.  
Một ngày như mọi ngày…hoặc ít ra là tôi nghĩ như thế.

"Chào buổi sáng, Kagamine Len". Một người vỗ vai tôi, tôi quay qua nhìn "Kaito-senpai, chào buổi sáng". "Hà, hiếm khi thấy mi dậy sớm thế này". Tôi đùa "Vậy chắc sắp có động đất rồi phải không ?". Cả hai cười phá lên khiến cho mọi người xung quanh nhìn. Nhưng chúng tôi không thèm để tâm, chân vẫn bước đến trường.

Tôi học cấp 3 năm 1, Kaito-senpai học cấp 3 năm 3. Chuyện mà Kaito-senpai và tôi thành đồng bọn là hoàn toàn tình cờ. Ngày hôm đó, lúc tôi mới bước chân đến cái trường này, bỡ ngỡ còn chưa biết đi đâu thì Kaito-senpai và bạn của anh ta-Meiko-senpai, hướng dẫn mình từng chút một. 'Hên thật, cứ ngỡ là mình lạc mất luôn rồi chứ !' Tôi thở phào khi bước đến lớp mình. "Cảm ơn hai anh chị…etō…" "Anh là Shion Kaito" "Chị là Sekine Meiko, rất vui khi gặp em" "Em là Kagamine Len, rất vui được gặp hai anh chị". Họ mỉm cười và bước đi.  
Cũng vào hôm đó, khi tôi ngồi ăn trưa ở căn tin với bạn tôi-Hatsune Miku-thì có một số tên đến gây sự. Họ nói đây là chỗ ngồi bất di bất dịch gì đó của chúng. 'Hài nhỉ, nó có bỏ tiền ra thuê mấy cái ghế này không mà nói bạo gớm'. Không còn cách nào khác, tôi đứng dậy nói "Tụi em sẽ trả bàn cho mấy anh chị, nhưng mấy anh chị nên giúp em tìm một chỗ ngồi, được chứ ?". Lúc này, căn tin kín chỗ, và có lẽ vì tụi tôi là "ma mới" nên nó ỷ thế làm càn.  
"Đừng nhường chúng, chưa có ai dám tuyên bố là bàn này là của chúng hay chúng đã ngồi bàn này nhiều lần để thành luật bất thành văn cả" Một chị gái tóc hồng nói với tôi. "Và theo ta biết, chú nhóc này khá thân với Meiko và Kaito đấy. Liệu hồn !"  
'Không lẽ hai người họ bá đạo đến thế sao ?' Tôi nghĩ thầm. Và như để chứng minh cho ý nghĩ mới vụt qua ấy, tôi thấy Meiko và Kaito đứng đằng sau, mặt đầy sát khí. "Ma cũ chơi bắt nạt ma mới à ? Mày khá gan đấy" Meiko lên tiếng, giọng đầy sát khí. Không lâu sau, tôi lấy lại được bàn của mình.  
Vãi hên.  
Và Miku với tôi đã thân với họ.

"Chào buổi sáng, nhóc Len" Một nữ sinh tóc hồng lên tiếng. "Chào buổi sáng, Luka-senpai. Nhưng chị đừng gọi em là nhóc Len được không ? Quê chết". "À, phải rồi, nghe nói có một nữ sinh mới vô lớp nhóc đấy, nhớ đừng làm nó sợ mà chuyển trường nhá". "Đừng. Gọi. Em. Là. Nhóc" Tôi gầm lên, Luka chỉ cười rồi bước đi.

"Chào buổi sáng Miku" Tôi nói, bước thẳng vào lớp. "Sớm thế Len-kyun". "Chỉ tại mất ngủ thôi, nếu không là bà thấy tôi ngậm miếng bánh mì bay vào đây rồi". Tôi chém gió với Miku trong con mắt ghen tuông của đám con trai khác. Miku có thể nói rằng…là một hotgirl trong lớp. Cả đám con trai đều mê chết mệt cô nàng này. Nhưng, xui cho chúng là Miku không hề để tâm đến những lời nói ngọt như đường tẩm thuốc chuột đó. Lũ ngu, nếu chúng mày hẹn hò với cô ta với mục đích cuối cùng là đi nhà nghỉ thì xin lỗi mấy con trai.

"Kagamine Len". "Có"…"Hatsune Miku". "Có"…"Nakamura Yuri". "Có"… Không lâu sau, công việc điểm danh này cũng hoàn tất. Và, bước ngoặt của đời tôi cũng bắt đầu từ đây.  
"Cả lớp, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ giới thiệu một học sinh mới" Cô gọi một cô bé vóc người mảnh dẻ với đôi mắt xanh và mái tóc vàng. Khoan đã…tại sao cô ấy giống tôi thế ? "Chào các bạn…mình…mình là Kagamine Rin". Cái tên cô ấy như sét đánh vào tai tôi. Rin, Rin đó sao, người chị gái song sinh của mình…"Rin, Rin-onee-chan…". Tôi lao lên ôm lấy Rin. "Onee-chan…em nhớ chị lắm…". Trong lớp ai cũng ngạc nhiên trước cảnh này…tôi cũng ngạc nhiên…tôi không hiểu tại sao tôi lại làm thế, có lẽ sự gắn kết của cặp song sinh thật mãnh liệt. "Len-kyun…chị cũng thế". Và Rin siết chặt vòng tay, ôm chặt lấy tôi.  
"Xin lỗi vì đã cắt ngang, nhưng hai em về chỗ được chứ". Kanade-sensei lên tiếng. "Bàn em ở kia, cuối lớp". Cặp song sinh chúng tôi bước xuống thì thấy Yuri ôm cặp chạy ra, lên nói với Kanade-sensei một vài thứ. Sau đó, cô chạy về, chỗ cuối lớp. "Kagamine". "Việc gì". Cả hai chị em đồng thanh. Yuri chỉ cười và bảo "Kagamine Rin lên chỗ mình ngồi đi, để hai chị em bạn gần nhau có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn đấy chứ". "Cảm ơn bạn…ơ". "Nakamura Yuri". "Ừ…cảm ơn bạn, Nakamura Yuri".  
Tôi chỉ có thể tự hỏi…là thật hay là mơ đây ?


	2. Chương II : Âm Thanh Phản Chiếu

Chương II : Âm thanh phản chiếu

Chắc chắn không phải mơ rồi. Mà nếu có là mơ thì tôi sẽ không bao giờ thức dậy nữa. Rin đã về, tôi đã gặp Rin. Không có niềm vui nào tuyệt vời bằng cuộc hội ngộ. Nhất là khi bạn có một người anh, chị hoặc em song sinh. Sức gắn kết của cặp song sinh rất mãnh liệt, như là họ có chung một linh hồn vậy.

Lúc này, tôi muốn ôm chặt lấy chị tôi. Chúng tôi, vì những toan tính của người lớn, bị tách ra từ lúc 5 tuổi. Tôi nhớ là những ngày sau khi bị tách ra khỏi Rin, tôi khóc và tự nhốt mình trong phòng. Tại sao chứ ? Chúng tôi đã làm gì sai ?

Giờ nghỉ trưa.  
"Onee-chan". Tôi lên tiếng gọi. "Ăn trưa với em không chị, em giới thiệu cho chị vài người bạn của em". Không để cho Rin kịp trả lời, tôi nắm tay Rin, kéo xuống căn tin. "Miku, đi với tui". Miku tủm tỉm cười, chạy theo. "Len, chờ với.

Ở dưới căn tin, mọi nơi đều kín người trừ một bàn. Do Kaito và Meiko ngồi đó, không ai có gan đến xin ngồi ké. Có thể nói, khu đó là khu độc trị của tôi rồi.  
"Senpai, giới thiệu với mấy anh chị, đây là chị song sinh của em, Rin". Tôi bước đến, thông báo trong vui mừng. "Dễ thương quá à". Luka và Meiko đồng thanh, mắt long lanh, tiến đến Rin. "Len, cứu chị". Rin rên rỉ khi cả hai tóm được mình. "Anh thấy tội cho chị nhóc đấy, Len à". Kaito thở dài. "Con gái mà…thấy cái gì dễ thương là…haiz…em thông cảm đi". Tôi cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài việc chờ họ tha cho người chị song sinh của tôi. Gần bên tôi là người chị đang bị hai tiền bối của tôi "khám xét". "Dễ thương quá đi à, tiếc là hơi phẳng". Meiko nhận xét. "Hai chị em tụi nó chậm lớn thế ?". Luka kết luận trước khi buông tha cho bà chị đáng thương của tôi. "Sao em không cứu chị…". Rin lao vào tôi, đè tôi xuống bàn và kí đầu tôi. "A, đau, tha, tha em…". "Này thì bỏ mặc TAO !". Chết con rồi.  
Rầm.  
Tôi nằm bẹp trên bàn.  
Kaito chỉ lắc đầu, nhấn tay vào động mạch cổ tôi kiểm tra sự sống.  
"Em…còn…sống…". Tôi thều thào nói. "Tốt".

Giờ tan trường.  
"Vậy, bây giờ chị sẽ ở đâu ?". Tôi hỏi người chị song sinh của mình. "Khu chung cư Kisaragi". Cái gì ? Tôi có lộn không vậy ? Đó là khu chung cư tôi ở mà. "Rin-onee-chan, chị ở phòng nào ?". "Tầng 3 phòng 307, có gì không ?". "TẠI SAO EM Ở 308 MÀ EM KHÔNG GẶP CHỊ ?". Tôi hét lên. "Ara ara, chị mới đến hôm qua. Mà em ở đó à ? Không phải là em ở với hai cô chú sao ?". "Dẹp đi, còn lâu. Em dọn ra ở riêng lúc em mới học cấp 2 năm 2 rồi". Tôi vẫn còn hận gia đình tôi, vì một lý do không đâu mà tách tôi ra khỏi chị tôi. "Em vẫn còn ghét à ?". Tôi không trả lời, bước thẳng về. "Đợi chị với Len".

"Len, em sao thế ?". "Onee-chan, chị cho em riêng tư một tí được không ?". Tôi nói hằn học. Tôi không còn liên quan đến cái gia đình đó nữa. Vì những toan tính ích kỉ của họ mà họ bắt tôi đi. Tôi có thể mang họ Kagamine. Nhưng tôi không còn bất kì mối liên kết nào với cái dòng tộc đó. "Chị xin lỗi, chị không nên nhắc đến nó". "Không phải lỗi của chị, chỉ là em thấy hơi mệt…khi nhắc đến nó thôi". Tôi trả lời. Rin bước lại gần tôi, lấy tay nghịch cái đầu luôn rối bù của tôi. "Vẫn như ngày nào. Em không chú ý gì đến tóc tai của mình sao ? Nhóc Len". "Argh, đừng có mà…á…nhột nhột…cái bà này". Tôi vùng vẫy khi Rin thọc lét tôi. "Thua chưa Len ?". "Th…th…thua. Em thua. Tha em". Tôi có thể thắng, nhưng vì bị Rin đè mất thế nên không thể phá thế kẹp của Rin. Con gái gì mà… "Onee-chan, chị đai gì rồi ? Kẹp đau bỏ". Tôi thở dốc. "Rồi, bình tĩnh chưa Len ? Qua phụ chị dỡ hết đống hàng còn lại nào". "Mơ đi, Rin-onee-chan, chị nghĩ là em sẽ qua giúp sao ?". Tôi chợt nhận ra sai lầm của mình, tôi vẫn còn nằm trên sàn nhà…và bả có thể…không…bả sẽ. "Wah…xuân này con không về…". Rầm ! Tôi chính thức knock out.

"Xong, thùng cuối, em về được chưa ?". "Rồi, em được tự do, Len. Chúc ngủ ngon". "Chúc ngủ ngon". Tôi nói với giọng hằn học, bước về. Dù gì cũng bớt cô đơn.

Đã 0 giờ rồi mà tôi vẫn trằn trọc. Người tôi cứ như lửa đốt, những hình ảnh của Rin và tôi lúc nhỏ chạy qua đầu như một cuốn phim. Tôi như nghe thấy chị Rin dẫn tôi đi dạo bên bờ sông, lúc tôi trèo cây hái cho chị mấy trái hồng, lúc Rin với tôi tráo quần áo chọc ghẹo mọi người. Những kí ức đẹp ấy cứ trôi…đến cái ngày đó, ngày mà tôi bị bắt đi xa, tôi vẫn nhớ như in, tiếng người chị song sinh tôi hét tên tôi, lúc tôi vùng vẫy cố thoát, lúc Rin khóc nức nở để những giọt nước mắt tuôn trào trên mặt tôi. Tôi không thể quên. "Wargh". Tôi gầm lên, đấm vào tường.

"Ê thằng kia, mày khùng à ?". Chết dịch, quên mất.

"Len, em sao thế ?". Rin gõ cửa phòng tôi. "Chị ở đây, em đừng lo". "Em không sao, chỉ là…em xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền". "Ừ, chị về phòng đây, ngủ ngon nh…". "Onee-chan". "Sao thế Len ?". "Chị…ngủ với em…tối nay được không ?". Rin chỉ cười, khóa chặt cửa phòng chị ấy, rồi bước đến tôi. "Được thôi nhóc Len".

Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, chúng tôi giống nhau như hai giọt nước, như hai mặt của một chiếc gương, ngay cả giọng nói cũng gần nhau. Kagamine, kagami và ne, gương và âm thanh, chúng tôi như âm thanh phản chiếu. Cặp song sinh nhà Kagamine.


	3. Chương III : Trước Ngày Hội Trường

Chương III : Trước ngày hội trường

"Ê, Len, làm gì mà mày trông mệt thế ?". Đây là Asada Sinon, tên này tôi quen trong CLB A/M, hắn là hội trưởng của hội và cũng rất có khả năng cosplay nhờ cái khuôn mặt ra dáng đàn ông của hắn. Một tên cuồng Yan và cuồng Trap. "Cái gì ?". Tôi càu nhàu. "Đủ thứ việc cho ngày hội trường đây này". "Chứ lớp chú chưa quyết định tiết mục và gian hàng gì hết à ?". Thật ra thì quyết định gần hết rồi, nhưng đến phút cuối Miku bị mất giọng nên…tự hiểu. Bây giờ thì cả lớp bắt tôi lên thay thế Miku. "Sao mày không thử làm một vở kịch ? Bài Aku no Meshitsukai có thể làm một vở diễn đấy ?". "Đã nghĩ, nhưng không thích, không có người thích hợp". Trùng hợp là Rin có thể làm công chúa, mình là tên hầu, Miku là "cô gái tóc xanh dài", Kaito là "hoàng tử màu lam" và Meiko là "nữ chiến sĩ trong bộ giáp đỏ", nhưng không hiểu sao trường lại không cho các lớp hợp tác, vãi cả hiệu trưởng. Thêm nữa, cái bài hát đó sao lại quen đến thế ?  
"Chào buổi chiều, Shouta-Len". "Tao. Cấm. Mày. Gọi. Tao. Kiểu. Đó. Hasegawa Saitama". Đây là Hasegawa Saitama, cánh tay phải của Sinon, một tên cuồng tsun và ngực. "Nhưng mày đúng là shouta mà Len, giọng nói thì cao, người thấp, nhỏ con, gặp hủ nữ là nó "xực" mày liền". Híc, tôi phát triển chậm, giống như Rin vậy, gần 10 năm rồi mà "trước sau như một". "Thôi, đừng chọc nó, nó đâu có muốn thế". "Chỉ có chú hiểu em". Teppei Atsushi, cánh tay trái của Sinon, cuồng kuu và loli, và cũng là đứa ít troll tôi nhất. "Có gì đâu, có loli thì phải có shouta chứ". Rầm ! Tôi té ngửa. Thường những thằng ít troll troll rất đau. "Thôi, hơi quá tay rồi. Dừng đi, Len yếu tinh thần lắm".  
Im lặng.  
"Len !". "Cái gì ? Đang lo vụ hội trường". "À phải, tưởng mày giận, mà nghe nói mày mới tìm lại chị gái song sinh phải không ?". "Thì sao ?". Tôi gắt. "Ý chú là để Rin lên hát thay à ?". "Kh…không không…chỉ là sao hai người không song ca". "Sinon, thiên tài". Tôi reo lên, chạy ra khỏi phòng CLB.  
"Như một đứa nhóc". Cả ba người lắc đầu, thở dài. "Urusai". Tôi hét vọng về.

"Miku, có phải bạn định diễn bài Senbonzakura phải không ?". Tôi hỏi Miku. Cô ấy chỉ gật đầu, và viết cho tôi một dòng chữ : "Ừ. Xin lỗi bạn vì mình bị mất giọng". "Cả ngàn lần nhé Miku, vụ bạn mất giọng không ai có thể ngờ được, xin lỗi được gì ?". Miku hí hoáy viết tiếp : "Nhưng bạn định làm gì ?". "Song ca Senbonzakura, phiên bản 2". Một bàn tay đập vào lung tôi. "Ý tưởng hay đấy Len". "Uwah hết hồn, mà chị ở đây từ lúc nào thế Rin ?". "Cũng 3 phút rồi, nhưng trông hai đứa có vẻ tình tứ quá nên thôi". "Eh…". Tôi nhìn xuống, thấy mặt Miku đỏ rực như quả cà chua chín. "Miku, bạn sao thế ?". Tôi ngạc nhiên hỏi. "Bạn có bị bệnh không ? Cần mình đưa xuống phòng y tế kh…". Bốp ! "Ai da…chị điên à ?". "Tại chị thấy em ngu quá thôi, baka". Rin mỉm cười, bỏ đi. "Chị đồng ý song ca, tối về tập".

Cũng đã hai tuần hơn kể từ lúc Rin học ở đây, chị ấy đã hòa nhập với tập thể lớp. Và tôi cũng bắt đầu mệt vì có những đứa bắt đầu bám theo Rin. "Được thôi, thằng nào dám động vào chị tao thì coi chừng tao cho bầm dập. Đừng trách tao không báo trước". Tôi từng tuyên bố như thế và ngay hôm sau, tôi bị 5 thằng học sinh cá biệt đập. Để rồi hôm sau nữa, tôi thấy chúng bị Kaito và Meiko "trừng phạt" dù tôi chưa hề nói với ai bất kì lời nào. Hai tiền bối của tôi, không hiểu sao mà cứ giúp tôi lần này qua lần khác, dù tôi không hề mở miệng ra nhờ vả. Hay là Meiko bám đuôi mình rồi. Nếu thế thì…chết dịch. Nhớ lại lúc mới nhập học, mình cũng bị Meiko với Luka "khám xét" như Rin vậy…và lúc đó, có là thần cũng không thể cứu tôi ra khỏi vòng kìm kẹp của Meiko và Luka được. Nghĩ lại vẫn còn run.

Gần cuôi ngày, tôi chạy đi tìm Kanade-sensei, hỏi nếu tôi được phép dùng phòng nhạc. "Em cứ việc". "Cảm ơn cô". Tôi đáp và chạy hết tốc lực.  
"Khoan đã Len…". Nhung tôi đã bỏ đi trước lúc sensei nói hết câu.

Tôi chạy lên căn phòng nhạc ở tầng 3, dù mệt nhưng vui, tôi phải tập bài hát ấy, tôi sẽ không làm mọi người thất vọng, tôi phải đoạt giải. Trong những suy nghĩ ấy, tôi lao thẳng vào phòng. "Kya". Một giọng quen thuộc vang lên. Tôi quay sang nguồn âm và phát hiện đó là Rin, trong tay là một cây đàn cổ của Nhật. Rin lao đến tôi thét lên. "Baka, em làm chị hết hồn". Và nện tôi nhừ tử. "Tha e…uwah". Rầm ! Và tôi nằm.

5 phút sau.  
"Len, em có sao không ? Chị xin lỗi". "Bà đánh tui nhừ tử rồi xin lỗi". Tôi gầm lên. "Đau bỏ".  
Im lặng.  
"Mà chị ở đây làm gì vậy ?". Tôi lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không khí ảm đạm. "Chị đang tập hát và đàn để song ca với em". "Onee-chan, vụ nhạc thì chị khỏi lo, em có rồi". Tôi lấy cái loa và cắm vào cái điện thoại của mình. "Onee-chan, em sẽ ra hiệu khi nào chị hát, và khi nào song ca, được không ?". "Được thôi, bắt đầu nào".

"Hai em, đến giờ tan trường rồi kìa". Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía sau làm Rin và tôi giật bắn mình. "Kya". "Wah". "Hai em sao thế". Chúng tôi quay lại để thấy đó là Yoshiki-sensei và Ayumi-sensei. "Hai em hát quên cả giờ giấc luôn à ?". Ayumi-sensei mỉm cười với chúng tôi. "Mà hai em hát hay đấy chứ, tập hát cho ngày hội trường à ?". "Dạ". Chúng tôi đồng thanh. "Chào hai thầy cô tụi em về". Vừa dứt lời, tôi nắm tay Rin chạy đi.  
"Đúng là tuổi trẻ tài cao". Đó là những lời tôi nghe được từ miệng Yoshiki-sensei-một người mà gần như không bao giờ khen bất kì ai.

Lại một ngày trôi qua…

* * *

**A/N : Thanks Skye for being the only one who review my story. It's almost Tết so I can update this story more regularly.**

**Cảm ơn Skye vì đã là người duy nhất phản hồi câu chuyện của tôi. Sắp Tết nên tôi có thể cập nhật câu chuyện này thường xuyên hơn.**


	4. Chương IV : Ngày Hội Văn Hóa

Chương IV : Ngày hội văn hóa

Cuối cùng, sau bao nỗ lực, phấn đấu vượt qua kì thi, sau bao mong chờ, chuẩn bị, ngày hội văn hóa đã tới, đem đến bao niềm vui cho học sinh nơi đây.

Một điều hiển nhiên, cả lớp tôi không là ngoại lệ. Tôi có thể nhìn thấy niềm hân hoan trong khuôn mặt từng người. Ai cũng lăn tăn chạy đi hoàn tất những việc bày biện, trang trí. Miku với Yuri, bên cạnh một quầy nhỏ, nướng từng cái bánh taiyaki. Phải công nhận, Miku mà làm món này thì gian hàng của tôi chỉ có từ đông nghẹt khách trở lên, tất nhiên là cần một vài người quảng cáo trước đã. Tôi đã ăn thử nhiều loại taiyaki khác nhau rồi, nhưng loại đặc chế của Miku thì…thật sự là độc nhất vô nhị. Không biết nó cho cái gì làm nhân mà ngon đến thế ? Tôi chỉ đoán ra được là có hành thôi. "Miku, bạn thật sự không muốn cho mình biết công thức à ?". Yuri lên tiếng hỏi. "Không". Miku đáp, giọng khàn khàn. "Mình lo cho bạn nguyên liệu hết rồi mà bạn nỡ". Yuri thở dài. "Bí mật quốc gia nên không được phép tiết lộ". Miku mỉm cười.

Đấy là ở trước cửa lớp, còn ở trong lớp thì sao ? Matsushita và Yuzuru cùng đám con trai lo bày biện bàn ghế. Masami và Yui cùng đám con gái lo hoàn thành trang trí lớp. "Ê, để cái bàn xích qua coi". "Masami, để cái này ở đâu". Vâng, rất bận rộn...nhưng cũng rất vui, nhất là khi có một tên vì bị vấp hay va chạm gì đó mà tuôn ra một loạt câu chửi như rapper chính hiệu.

* * *

"Này". Một bàn tay đập vào lung tôi. "Mi không tập văn nghệ à ?". Tôi quay qua để thấy đó là Hisako. "Đang chờ Rin". Tôi đáp. "Bạn có thấy Rin ở đâu không ?". "Rin đang chờ bạn ở sân thượng đấy, Len". Chết dịch, hồi sáng, Rin có kêu mình lên đó, nhưng vì gặp vài việc vặt mà quên luôn. Lên lúc này thì…

"Này, lên đi chứ". Hisako thúc tôi. Bạn có biết là số phận, cuộc đời mình đang treo trên sợi tóc không hả ? Nhưng, chuyện gì đến cũng sẽ đến, tôi đành phải bước lên chiếc cầu thang dẫn len đoạn đầu đài, nhầm, sân thượng. Mình chưa muốn chết…có hơi cường điệu hóa vấn đề không vậy ?

"Leeeen…". Rin gầm lên. "Sao em lại để chị chờ hả ?". "Em không cố ý mà…tha e…". Chưa kịp dứt lời, Rin lao vào vật tôi nằm ngửa. Mới chạy lên chưa kịp hồi sức cùng với bất ngờ, tôi bị Rin đè lăn ra đất. "Baka baka baka baka baka…". Rin vừa đánh vừa thét. Tiêu con rồi. "Kya". Đòn kết liễu. Nếu tôi chết xin hãy chơi Aku no Meshitsukai trong đám tang của tôi… Rầm !

"Len, em có sao không". Rin nhìn tôi, lo lắng. "Bị bà đập như thế mà không với chả sao". Tôi quát.  
Im lặng.  
"Thôi, giỡn vậy đủ rồi, em lỡ hứa với lớp là sẽ đoạt giải nhất trong cuộc thi rồi, dợt lại thôi, onee-chan". Tôi lên tiếng. "Ừ ! Bắt đầu nào". Rin đáp.

* * *

"Kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai…"  
"Xin lỗi, điện thoại em". Tôi nói và nhấc máy. "Alo". "Len, sắp đến giờ thi rồi kìa". Ở đầu dây bên kia là Yuri. "11 giờ rồi đấy". Chết thật, quên mất. "Xuống đây…cảm ơn vì đã nhắc". Tôi cúp máy và cùng Rin chạy xuống.

"Hay nhỉ, say sưa đến mức quân giờ giấc luôn à ? Đây cầm lấy bộ quần áo này và đi thay nhanh đi". Yuri ra lệnh. "Vâng thưa tư lệnh". Tôi đáp và chạy. Yuri giỏi chỉ huy, và cả lớp gọi đùa cô ta là tư lệnh. Khá hài.

* * *

"Được rồi, sẵn sàng chưa Rin. Thi tốt nhé". "Cảm ơn bạn, Yuri". Rin trả lời. "Len, ông cũng phải thi tốt đấy, cả lớp đặt niềm tin vào 2 người đấy". Yuri quay sang tôi. "Tuân lệnh".

"Tiếp theo là bài hát…Senbonzakura do Kagamine Rin và Kagamine Len của lớp 1-11 trình diễn". Yoshiki-sensei thông báo. Không hiểu sao tôi lại run đến thế này ? Chắc do lần đầu đứng trước đám đông nên mới như vậy. Bình tĩnh, mình sẽ thành công, mình sẽ để mọi người thất vọng. "Lên nào".

"Xin chào các bạn, mình là Kagamine Rin, với em trai song sinh Kagamine Len, xin được biểu diễn ca khúc Waraku Senbonzakura". Đáp lại lời nói của Rin là hàng loạt tiếng vỗ tay.

"Ca khúc xin được phép…bắt đầu". Rin và tôi đồng thanh.

* * *

**O**** sore mo shirazu ni haikara kakumei****  
****K****iwamete rairaku hansen kokka**

_H__inomaru jirushi no jizai sha maro ga shi__  
__M__ononoke choobuku __ai shi bi emu_

**K****anjo no sen hashiri idete****  
****N****ansen hokuba nan no sono**

_M__asurao otome go hana hiraku__  
__ukiyo no manimani_

**S****enbon sakura sayo ni irite****  
****Ki****mi no koe mo todo kazariki****  
****Ko****ko wa utage hagane no ori****  
****S****ono danto dai de miorose yo**

_S__anzensekai tokoyo no yami__  
__N__age kino uta kikoe zariki__  
__S__ei nan no sora haru keki ka na__  
__S__ono kousen juu nite uchinuite_

_K__iseru no amefuru inasena shouko__  
__Y__ukitsu modoritsu no oiran dochu_

**A****nata mo omoto mo moro hito yoriae****  
****S****hamisen hogaku hifumi yo**

_Z__enjo no mon "kugui" nukete__  
__G__okuraku jodo yaku harai_

**S****adamete shimai hi wa daidanen****  
****H****akushu no aima ni**

_S__e__…__nbon sakura sayo ni irite__  
__K__imi no koe mo todo kazariki__  
__K__oko wa utage hagane no ori__  
__S__ono dantodai de miorose yo_

**S****anzensekai tokoyo no yami****  
****N****age kino uta kikoezariki****  
****S****hokou no oka haru keki ka na****  
****S****ono senko dan oba uchiage yo**

**K****anjou no sen hashiri idete****  
****N****ansenhokuba nan no sono**

_M__asurao otome go hana__  
__H__iraku ukiyo no manimani_

**S****enbon sakura sayo ni irite****  
****K****imi no koe mo todo kazariki**

_K__oko wa utage hagane no ori_

Sono dantou dai yori maiorite

Senbon sakura sayo ni irite  
Kimi ga utai ware odoran  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Saa kousen juu oba uchimakure

* * *

Vừa dứt lời, tim tôi như ngừng đập, trái đất như dừng quay 1 giây.

Những tiếng vỗ tay khắp nơi vang lên. Thành công rồi, mình đã làm được…không…cả hai đã làm được…cặp song sinh nhà Kagamine đã làm được. Như vậy là xong…mọi thứ đã qua…giờ thì có hạng nhất hay không là do trời.

"Hay lắm Rin". Yuri lao đến ôm chặt lấy Rin. "Ng…nghẹt thở…Yuri". "Uầy, xin lỗi bạn". Yuri buông Rin ra, quay sang tôi. "Bạn cũng được đấy, Len. Mình nghĩ chỉ có bạn là hát cặp với Rin được thôi. Cả hai đúng là Kagamine-âm thanh phản chiếu". "À…cảm ơn bạn…". Thật tình tôi cũng chẳng biết phải trả lời làm sao, lần đầu mới tận hưởng cái cảm giác này, thấy sao ấy.

Vừa đặt chân vào lớp là Rin và tôi bị bao vây bởi những lời khen. Nhưng thật sự tôi vẫn thấy lo. Bên lớp 2-5, Luka hát bài Akikaze Renka trông có vẻ rất được yêu thích. Rồi cặp Meiko và Kaito của lớp 3-7 nữa, họ song ca bài Magnet cũng rất hay. Không phải là tôi không muốn họ thắng, nhưng tôi đã quá ngu khi mạnh mồm thề sẽ đoạt giải nhất.

* * *

Cuối ngày thứ nhất của lễ hội văn hóa.

Giây phút này sẽ quyết định tất cả.

Trên sân khấu là Yoshiki-sensei và Ayumi-sensei, họ chuẩn bị đọc danh sách thứ hạng.

Máu trong người tôi đông lại.

"Giải nhất là…".

Tim tôi ngừng đập.

"Megurine Luka với bài Akikaze Renka, xin chúc mừng em Luka".

Tan nát…

Thất bại rồi…

Tôi quay đầu, lẳng lặng bước đi.

"Chúc mừng chị, Luka-senpai". Tôi nói thầm.

"Hạng nhì là… Kagamine Rin và Kagamine Len với bài Waraku Senbonzakura"

Tôi không quan tâm.

Tôi lẳng lặng nhắn tin cho Rin.

"Onee-chan, em có việc phải về sớm, chị lên nhận giải giùm em nhé…Và nói cả lớp, em xin lỗi.

Kagamine Len"

Tôi ra khỏi trường, bước về, lòng nặng trĩu u sầu.

* * *

**A/N : Chữ in đậm là Rin hát, chữ in nghiêng là Len hát, chữ gạch dưới là song ca.**


	5. Chương V : Chiến Tranh Và Lòng Kiêu Hãnh

Chương V :

-Rin-

Len, em sao thế…

"Rin, em sao thế, sao không lên nhận giải, à mà Len đâu ?" Thầy Yoshiki bước xuống, hỏi tôi.  
"Dạ em lên ngay, Len có việc bận nên em ấy về nhà trước ạ" Tôi trả lời, đoạn bước lên sân khấu. Em sao thế Len ?

Lúc tôi bước về lớp, câu trả lời cho việc Len bỏ về đã sáng tỏ.

Lớp tôi như đang có một cuộc chiến.

"Tao nói rồi, thằng đó chỉ được cái mồm thôi" Tôi nghe được câu nói đó khi tiến về cửa lớp. "Nó đ** giữ được lời hứa nên trốn con m* nó rồi"

Cái giọng này là của Koga.

Thằng này luôn căm ghét Len, nó cũng là thằng đã đánh hội đồng em mình.

Thằng khốn.

"Mày bớt sủa đi, con chó chết, sao mày đ** lên đó trình diễn đi". Một nam sinh lên tiếng cãi lại, hình như đó là Rinto thì phải, Kagamine Rinto, một người có cùng họ nhưng không rõ có quan hệ huyết thống gì với bọn tôi không ?

"Nhưng tao đ** bao giờ thất hứa" Thằng khốn ấy lại lên tiếng "Nó hứa, không, nó thề là sẽ đoạt hạng nhất mà"

Thằng đàn bà.

Tôi bước đến trước mặt nó.

"**Tao cấm mày xúc phạm em tao !**" Tôi hét lên.

Bốp !

Tôi tát nó một cái, rõ to, rõ đau.

Nó té lăn quay ra đất.

"**Tao cảnh cáo mày**"

"**Mày dám đánh tao sao, con đ***" Nó vùng lên, đấm vào bụng tôi.

"Kya…" Tôi nằm lăn ra đất.

"Rin" Yuri bước đến chỗ tôi "Bạn có sao không"

Đau, đau lắm.

Nhưng tôi không được rên rỉ.

"Quá lắm rồi đấy, Koga" Yuri quát thẳng vào mặt Koga.

"Mày muốn như con chó cái kia sao ?"

Sai lầm rồi Koga. Mày chọc Yuri điên rồi.

Nhưng Yuri không cần phải thượng cẳng chân, hạ cẳng tay gì cả.

Vì lúc đó, dù tôi vẫn nhắm tịt mắt vì đau, tôi vẫn nghe tiếng Koga thét lên thất thanh.

"**Tao nói cho mày biết, nãy giờ tao nhịn lắm rồi đấy**"

Cái giọng này, là của Arashi. Anh ta luôn làm thinh, đôi mắt luôn lơ đễnh nhìn ra cửa sổ mỗi giờ giải lao. Một con người sống xa lánh.

"**Tao đ** quan tâm mày là ai, nhưng nói thật, tao ngán cái kiểu tự xưng mình là bố đời thiên hạ rồi đấy**" Arashi nói, giọng như sấm, trong khi đá Koga lăn ra đất. "**Mày nghĩ mày mạnh nhất lớp sao ? Không phải đâu con trai à, Nakamura thừa sức cho mày lăn ra đất đấy**"

Một thằng đàn em của Koga định đánh Arashi.

"Hanseikaze…" Tôi hét lên.

Nhưng chưa kịp dứt lời, tên khốn ấy lăn quay.

"Tao cũng ghét cái bọn đánh lén lắm" Lần này là Ngũ đẳng Huyền đai Nhu đạo Matsushita lên tiếng, anh ta tuy mập, nhưng không vì thế mà vụng về.

Mọi việc có lẽ còn tệ hơn nếu như tiếng trống báo hiệu kết thúc ngày hội thứ nhất vang lên.

Tôi khập khiễng bước ra cổng trường.

"Bạn còn đau không, Rin" Miku và Yuri chạy đến tôi.

"Đỡ hơn rồi…cảm ơn ai bạn" Tôi trả lời.

Tôi chia tay với họ ở ngã ba, chậm rãi bước về khu chung cư Kisaragi.

"Len ?" Tôi gõ nhẹ cánh cửa phòng 307.

Không ai trả lời.

"Len !"

Cánh cửa mở ra.

"Ai v…ô, là chị sao ?"

Trông nó có vẻ mệt.

"Em sao thế ?"

"Không có gì" Len cộc cằn trả lời "Em thấy chị nên lo cho chị đi, sắc mặt chị không bình thường tí nào"

"Len"

"Có phải chị mới bị ai đó đánh không ? Vào vùng bụng ấy"

Sao nó biết.

"Chị không biết sao, Rin, những cặp song sinh luôn có một mối liên kết vô hình, cho dù không ai có thể chứng minh được"

Phải đấy, ví dụ như lúc này đây, tôi có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được một nỗi thất vọng tràn trề. Có lẽ đó chính là tâm trạng Len lúc này.

"Lúc em về, có chuyện gì xảy ra không chị"

Cái này…tôi không biết phải làm gì…tôi không muốn nói những chuyện ấy cho Len.

"Onee-chan, onegaishimasu"

Tôi nín lặng.

"Onee-sama, em nói thật đấy, cho em biết đi"

Giọng nó trông khác xa ngày thường, không hề trong như ngày thường mà lại rắn rỏi.

Tôi không còn cách nào khác.

"Được thôi Len…"

Tôi kể lại mọi chuyện, không giấu diếm một điều.

Len nghe xong, sắc mặt tối lại. Tôi lo là nó sẽ nổi cơn lôi đình.

Nhưng không, nó vẫn ngồi im, mắt nhìn chăm chú lên sàn nhà.

Sau cùng, nó lên tiếng.

"Xin lỗi chị"

Rồi nó đứng lên, lặng lẽ bước vào góc phòng, ngồi đó.

"Vậy mọi thứ bắt nguồn từ em hết phải không ?"

Nó nói, mắt lơ đễnh nhìn lên trần nhà.

"Ngày mai, em sẽ vẫn tham dự hội trường, em sẽ chịu trách nhiệm những gì em nói"

"Len…"

"Em không thể trưởng thành nếu em cứ trốn tránh như thế. Chị cứ để em dàn xếp mọi thứ đi"

Tôi rất ngạc nhiên vì cái chất giọng đó, dù vẫn cao vì chưa thật sự trưởng thành, nhưng nó lại rắn rỏi như ngọn núi Phú Sĩ.

"Chị về được không ? Em buồn ngủ quá"

"Ừ, chúc ngủ ngon, nhóc Len"

"Chúc chị ngủ ngon, và đừng kêu em là nhóc" Nó cười.

Tôi bước về phòng mình, đóng sập cánh cửa.

Đứa em trai của mình không còn như ngày xưa nữa.

Tôi không biết nên vui hay buồn.

Vui vì nó đã lớn, nhưng không hiểu sao, tôi vẫn thấy bồn chồn thế nào. Chắc do tôi nhớ cái hình ảnh của nó những ngày xưa ấy.

Nhưng, Len, chị rất vui vì em đã trưởng thành, đứa em song sinh của chị.

Tôi khẽ cười, bước vào phòng tắm và chuẩn bị đi ngủ.

Hãy giữ gìn cái bản chất rắn rỏi đó nhé, Len.


	6. Chương VI : Âm Thanh Tan Vỡ

Chương VI : Âm Thanh Tan Vỡ

-Len-

Cả đêm tôi trằn trọc, vì tôi mà Rin bị thằng khốn nạn ấy đánh. Trong long tôi ngập tràn ân hận, song, tôi cảm thấy tức giận, tức vì cái tính hèn nhát của mình, tức vì long kiêu hãnh, hay đúng hơn là sĩ diện của tôi bị phá vỡ. Tôi cũng căm thù thằng đó, nó mà là đàn ông hả ? Nam nhi trai tráng như thế chỉ được cái đánh Rin, một người con gái nhỏ nhắn. Nó đúng là nỗi ô nhục cho giới đàn ông. Tao sẽ xử mày, con chó chết.

Sáng hôm sau, tôi uể oải ngồi dậy, cả đêm qua tôi gần như thức trắng, bây giờ tôi còn hơn cả một thằng nghiện ma túy.

"Ohayou, Rin-onee-chan" Tôi ngáp, chân bước ra khỏi phòng và đến trường.

Ta phải đối mặt với nó.

Tôi cười thầm, bẻ tay răng rắc, khó nghĩ rằng là tôi lại như thế, có lẽ cái mong muốn đập ra bã thằng khốn nạn Koga ấy làm tôi sung sức hơn chăng ?

"Hôm qua thấy cưng xụi lơ sao hôm nay cưng có vẻ hăng tiết thế ?"

"U…urusai onee-sama"

"Cần gì kính trọng thế, cứ gọi là onee-chan là được rồi"

"Argh ! Mệt bà quá"

Tôi bước thẳng tới trường, bỏ mặc bà chị tôi đang hồng hộc đuổi theo đằng sau.

Mười phút sau, tôi đặt chân đến cái cổng trường được trang trí rất đẹp cho ngày hội. Nhưng trong tâm trí một thằng nhóc chỉ muốn đấm ra bã cái thằng đánh chị nó thì…nó chi thấy duy nhất cái màu trắng…tang tóc…có lẽ tôi hơi làm quá…chắc chắn rồi.

"Kagamine !" Một giọng nói trầm, rắn rỏi vang lên sau tôi.

"Uwah !" Tối giật mình, quay lại nguồn âm để thấy mái tóc bạch kim và cặp mắt dị thường của "Lãng Khách" Arashi. Anh ta hình như hơn bọn tôi một tuổi, nhưng vì lý do nào đó mà anh học trễ một năm nên mới học năm nhất. Một con người trầm tính, ít nói, hay ang thang một mình. Có lẽ đó là lý do mà cả lớp gọi anh là "Lãng Khách". Một tuýp người sống cô lập, chỉ chưa thành hikikomori thôi.

Nhưng nói thật, đôi mắt anh ta là thứ làm tôi sợ. Bên trái là màu lục thẫm như ngọc lục bảo, bên phải là màu đỏ thẫm, như hồng ngọc, nhưng tôi thấy nó giống màu máu. Đột biến Hecterochromia Iridum khiến một người có hai màu mắt, một dạng đột biến hiếm gặp, nhưng không hiểu vì sao nó lại làm tôi khó chịu, như là con mắt đỏ máu đó có thể nhìn thấu tim người.

"Này, Kagamine, đừng gây sự với Koga"

Đấy, hắn nhìn thấy tim tôi rồi.

"Sao anh biết ?"

"Suy luận là ra ấy mà. Nhưng tôi là thằng đó có thể kéo bang đến đập chú mày đấy. Không nhớ vụ đó sao ?"

"Kệ m* nó, thử nó dám giết tao" Tôi thật sự nóng, thay đổi luôn cách xưng hô.

Arashi húc tôi vào tường.

"Nghe đây, tao với nó từng có mối thù, và mày biết không ? Thằng khốn đó đã lấy gần như mọi thứ từ tao, cả gia đình tao, cha mẹ tao, bỏ tao cũng vì sự sách nhiễu của gia đình nó đấy, đừng động vào dòng họ Kizami, chúng chơi tiểu nhân lắm, một dòng họ danh giá như Hanseikaze của tao cũng phải tha hóa vì chúng thôi" Arashi nói với tôi, gằn từng chữ. "Chỉ còn tao là giữ được cái dòng máu ấy được sạch thôi. Và một ngày, chính tay tao sẽ lật tẩy cái đám khốn nạn ấy"

Tôi không thể nghĩ là tay này lại có mối thù với Koga thâm đến thế.

"Nhưng đến lúc đó, tao không muốn thấy ai bị hãm hại nữa, nhất là chị mày đấy Kagamine Len"

"Mày thích chị tao à ?" Tôi cười.

"Không, chỉ là cô ấy đã cứu tao khi tao trên bờ vực tuyệt vọng, nhưng…sau này có dịp, tao sẽ kể" Arashi quay lưng lại, bước đi. "Còn giờ đến lúc đó, bảo trọng nhé. Cầu cơn gió sẽ đưa bạn đi đúng con đường"

"Nói gì lạ thế ?"

"Chỉ là một câu nói trong gia tộc tao thôi" Arashi cười.

"Vậy thì hãy để chiếc gương soi chiếu cuộc đời anh"

"Cảm ơn nhé, Kagamine"

Thế là thất bại kế hoạch.

Tôi bước về lớp.

"Leeeeeen"

Và một Meiko hoang dại xuất hiện. (A wild Meiko appears)

Meiko sử dụng "Shotacon". (Meiko uses Shotacon)

Nó rất hữu hiệu. (It super effective)

"Chết mịa con" Đó là những lời cuối trước khi bị Meiko ôm chặt.

"Hôm qua em hát hay lắm" Meiko vừa nói vừa ghì chặt lấy tôi.

"Mei…ko…se…n…pai…ngạt…thở" Tôi nói…đứt quãng do thiếu không khí.

"Ô xin lỗi" Meiko buông tôi ra.

Tôi thở hồng hộc, ho sặc sụa.

"Và…chị…với Kaito-senpai…cũng hay lắm"

"Cảm ơn vì lời khen" Kaito đáp.

"Còn một người cần chúc mừng đấy, hai anh chị" Tôi cất tiếng.

"Ai ?" Họ hỏi lại.

"Luka-senpai, đương nhiên rồi"

"Nhóc không thấy Luka sau lưng à" Meiko nói.

Tôi quay lại, thấy Luka cúi người xuống nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi.

"Uwah" Tôi bật ngửa.

Và cả lớp có một trận cười.

Mà họ làm cái quái gì ở lớp tôi thế ?

Nói thật thì hôm nay cũng không có gì đặc sắc, ngoài cái vở kịch của câu lạc bộ Anime-Manga thì...không có gì để tả ngoại trừ khuôn mặt tức tối của câu lạc bộ kịch.

Vở kịch họ diễn là Aku no Meshitsukai, nói thật, tên Arashi vào vai tên hầu khá hợp, diễn chung với Lyly rất tốt. Atsushi vào vai "hoàng tử xanh" diễn cũng rất cảm xúc. Vai người kiếm sĩ thì Soniko đóng rất hợp. Vai "công chúa lục" do Teto lo, biểu lộđược cái cảm gác bất ngờ, bàng hoàng và đau đớn khi bị "tên hầu Arashi phản bội.

Nhưng có một điều là tôi lại cảm thấy cái vở kịch đó có gì đó rất thân thuộc, cứ như là tôi đã trải qua rồi vậy.

Khoan đã, tôi nhớ Arashi đâu có trong cái câu lạc bộ đó đâu.

"Shota-Len" Saitama vỗ vai tôi từ đằng sau. "Chào mừng Arashi đi, anh ta mới gia nhập đúng năm ngày trước"

"Cái giề ?"

Ngày hôm đó khá yên ổn đấy chứ, Rin và tôi đi quậy tưng cái gian hàng bán doujinshi của Sinon, và hắn thật sự không thích điều này.

Nói gì thì nói, tôi không dám đùa quá trớn, ai lại rước voi giày mả tổ.

Chiều hôm đó, tôi về sớm, một phần vì mệt, một phần vì tôi có cảm giác bất an, thằng Koga không thấy đâu trong cả ngày hôm nay cả, có khi nào nó đang chờ tôi…

Một bàn tay ôm chặt lấy tôi, kéo tôi vô một cái hẻm cụt tối.

"Tao chờ mày lâu rồi Len"

Koga.

Nó đây rồi, chơi hèn vãi đạn, nhưng cái thứ như nó làm gì có danh dự nhỉ.

"Muốn cái đ** gì ? Con chó chết !"

"Muốn cái gì à ?" Nó cười, khoát tay ra hiệu bọn đàn em nó đánh tôi. "Muốn đập cái thứ cặn bã như mày"

Chúng đánh tôi tối mặt…

Nhưng số tôi luôn may.

"Tao nhịn mày lâu rồi đấy" Tiếng Arashi gầm lên như sấm.

"Tụi này sao, Arashi ?" Sinon lên tiếng.

"Bọn tiểu nhân này là cái gì với anh" Saitama xổ vào chúng.

"Có mấy thằng muốn vào viện" Atsushi gầm gừ.

Arashi lao vào trước với thanh kiếm gỗ. "Battoujutsu" Anh hét lên, bạt lưỡi đao vào giữa Koga, bị hắn đỡ bằng thanh gây sắt.

Sai lầm.

Đỡ cũng chỉ giúp cho Arashi ra đòn nhanh hơn thôi.

Lúc đó thì ba người kia lao vào.

Tôi vùng dây, húc thẳng vào một thằng lâu la.

Nhưng 5 chọi 10 thì như là cầm súng lục bắn xe bọc thép. Bọn tôi bị dồn vào thế bí chỉ trong tích tắc.

Nhưng hình như còn viện binh mà.

Kaito, Meiko, Luka và Hình như là Kamui Gakupo thì phải.

"Tụi này sao ?" Gakupo hỏi Kaito.

"Nó đó"

"10 đánh 5…khoan, trước đó là 10 đánh 1, đúng thứ vô liêm sĩ"

"Tiền trảm hậu tấu" Meiko và Luka đồng thanh.

Sau mười phút, cả đám Koga bị bọn tôi nện nhừ tử.

"Hèn…hạ…chơi…viện…binh" Koga thều thào.

"10 đánh 1 trông có vẻ công bằng quá nhỉ ?" Tôi đáp, giọng khinh bỉ chúng.

"Về thôi" Kaito nói. "Tụi này sẽ hộ tống em và Rin về"

"Thôi khỏi, nhưng tại sao mấy anh chị lại biết em ở đây ?" Tôi hỏi.

"Rin nói" Arashi trả lời cộc lốc.

"Có lẽ em nợ chị ấy nữa rồi, nản thế…" Tôi đưa hai tay lên trời. "Nhưng cảm ơn mọi người"

"Cầu cơn gió sẽ đưa bạn đi đúng con đường" Arashi nói cái câu cửa mồm của anh ấy.

"Hãy để chiếc gương soi chiếu cuộc đời mọi người" Tôi đáp, bước về. Bầu trời hôm nay đỏ lắm, cứ như là nhuộm màu máu vậy. Nhưng rất đẹp, vì hôm nay tôi đã trả (ít nhất là tôi nghĩ thế) một phần món thù với tên khắm Koga ấy.

Một cơn gió bất chợt thổi lên. Tôi rùng mình, cái cảm giác lạnh sống lưng này, cứ như bị ai đó nhìn vào tim vậy.

Tôi quay lại.

Arashi đang đứng nhìn vào tôi.

Anh ta khẽ lắc đầu sang trái ra hiệu cho tôi.

Rin đang đứng đằng sau.

"Len, hình như mày quên một thứ đấy"

À phải, tôi quên mất là phải tìm Rin để cảm ơn. Khoan đã…

"LEN !"

Chết con rồi…

Năm phút sau, tôi được Arashi vác về nhà, còn Rin thì đi sau, lẩm bẩm câu "Chị xin lỗi".

"Ah ! Cảm ơn nhé Arashi, nếu không có mày chắc tao đi sớm"

"Tao chỉ trả ơn cho chị mày thôi, tạm biệt"

"Tạm biệt"

Ah, có thể nói là hết thêm một ngày rồi. Nhưng ngày hôm nay thật đáng nhớ đấy.


	7. Chương Ex1 : Bầy Tôi Của Ác Ma

Chương 6.5 : Bầy Tôi Của Ác Ma

"Ngày xưa đó, ở một vương quốc tên Lucifenia, có một nhà thông thái, ông đã phục vụ quốc vương Lucifenia và biến nó thành một đế quốc hùng mạnh" Saitama dẫn chuyện. "Đến một ngày nọ, ông quyết định từ bỏ vương quốc và lui về ở ẩn"

Rinto-nhà vua- đang ngồi trên ngai vàng trong khi Mikuo-nhà thông thái-đang quỳ trước mặt.

"Thưa bệ hạ, thần đã biến Lucifenia thành một vương quốc giàu mạnh, và theo bản hiệp ước người đã kí với thần đã hoàn thành" Mikuo kính cẩn tâu. "Bây giờ, thần xin được phép về sống ẩn dật"

Nhà vua đứng dậy, đến bên nhà thông thái, đỡ ông dậy.

"Ngươi đã phục vụ ta rất tốt" Rinto cười. "Bây giờ thì…" Nhà vua rút con dao găm trong người. "…hãy yên giấc nghìn thu"

Phập !

Mikuo ngã khuỵu xuống.

"Tên hôn quân…"

Nhà thông thái lấy máu trên vết thương của mình, quệt một đường trên tường, nói.

"Hãy nhìn kỹ đây, tên hôn quân, đứa con của ngươi sẽ có vết bớt này, và nó sẽ chính là kẻ làm vương quốc sụp đổ năm nó lên 14"

Nhà thông thái gục xuống, chết trên vũng máu của mình.

"Rất tiếc là ta không thể để ngươi sống, ta không muốn có một vương uốc nào mạnh như ta nữa"

Lúc đó, một tên lính lao vào.

"Bẩm điện hạ, hoàng hậu đã hạ sinh"

"Mau lên, dẫn ta đến hoành hậu ngay"

Màn đóng lại, rồi lại mở ra sau đó ít lâu. Lenka-hoàng hậu-đang nằm trên một chiếc giường với một bà đỡ và một cô hầu gái đang nâng niu hai đứa trẻ.

"Thưa bệ hạ, hoàng hậu đã sinh đôi, một nam, một nữ"

"Hãy đưa bé trai cho ta"

Nhà vua bồng lấy bé trai, nâng niu nó như vật gia bảo. Bỗng dưng, mặt nhà vua biến sắc, vôi quẳng đứa bé đi.

Bà đỡ hét lên kinh hoàng, vội đỡ lấy đứa bé trai.

Trên lưng người con trai là một cái bớt, đỏ thẫm như máu, hình dạng như vệt máu nhà tiên tri để lại.

"Người đâu, mau giết chết hoàng tử cho ta" Nhà vua hoảng hốt ra lệnh.

"Không !" Hoàng hậu gượng dậy, van xin thảm thiết. "Nó không có tội tình gì"

"Nó sẽ làm vương quốc của ta sụp đổ, nhà thông thái đã nói thế"

"Không lẽ, chàng đã giết hắn ?"

"Không nhiều lời, ta sẽ đích thân giết nó…"

"Khô…"

Hoàng hậu đã dùng hết sức, lao ra che chở lấy đứa con trai, và bị lưỡi dao đâm vào.

"Hoàng hậu… Không !" Nhà vua thét lên đau đớn. "Ta đã làm gì thế này…"

"Trong ngày định mệnh ấy, nhà vua đã lỡ tay giết người vợ mình…" Saitama tiếp tục. "Nhưng ông vẫn nuôi nấng hai đứa con mình, như là hành động tạ tội với người vợ mình…"

'Nhưng vì quá đau buồn do những hành động của mình, sức khỏe người ngày càng yếu, và đã lâm chung lúc hai đứa con mình mới lên 5. Những người trong hoàng tộc vì tranh dành quyền lực, đã tiến hành đảo chính. Trong cơn loạn lạc đó, người con trai đã bị tách rời khỏi người em gái của mình.

Nhưng rồi lực lượng trung thành với nhà vua đã khuất cũng đã đẩy lùi quân phản nghịch. Người con gái được tôn lên làm nữ hoàng, người con trai thì bị cho là đã chết.

Nhưng đó cũng chính là lúc bi kịch bắt đầu.

Năm 12 tuổi, người con trai đã trở về kinh đô.'

Arashi-tên hầu-bước vào cung điện.

"Đó là hoàng tử…"

"Không thể nào, hoàng tử đã chết rồi"

Lời bàn tán cứ vang lên nhưng Arashi không thèm để tâm lấy một lời.

"Thưa nữ hoàng, thần đã trở về"

Lyly-nữ hoàng-nhìn vào Arashi, mặt bàng hoàng, lao đến ôm chầm lấy anh, khóc nức nở.

"Thưa nữ hoàng, thần đã trở về"

"Không thể nào, hoàng tử đã chết"

Một người hầu tước chạy lại vạch vạt áo của Arashi, bần thần thét lên khi thấy cái bớt đỏ ấy.

"Xin hoàng tử tha mạng, thần trót dại"

"Ta đã bị cho là đã chết, hãy để ta chết hẳn, ta lúc này chỉ là một người hầu của nữ hoàng thôi"

Anh đỡ nữ hoàng dậy, cầm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé của công chúa, hôn nhẹ lên.

"Thần xin mãi trung thành với người, hỡi nữ hoàng của Lucifenia"

'Nhưng người nữ hoàng nhỏ tuổi này, sống trong nhung lụa đã lâu, đã trở thành một bạo chúa.

Cả đất nước rơi vào cảnh hoang tàn chỉ vì lối sống xa hoa của nàng. Những ai chống đối, nàng xử trảm thẳng tay. Đất nước cứ thế ngày càng đi đến bờ vực tiêu vong.

Thảm kịch lên đến đỉnh điểm vào ngày nữ hoàng phái tên hầu đi sang vương quốc láng giềng'

Arashi bước dọc con đường thì một cơn gió thổi bay mũ của anh, và một người con gái đã chụp được.

Len ngồi dưới, mặt tái lại, anh ôm chặt lấy trái tim đang đập thình thịch của mình. "Tại sao, nó lại quen thuộc đến vậy ?" Anh nghĩ thầm.

"Của anh đây" Cô gái ấy mỉm cười, đưa chiếc mũ cho Arashi. "Cẩn thận nhé"

"Teto, em làm gì lâu thế ?" Một chàng trai gọi lại.

"Em tới liền đây, Atsushi" Cô gái ấy nói vọng lại. "Bảo trọng nhé, ơ…"

"Arashi, tên tôi là Arashi"

"Em là Teto. Bảo trọng nhé Arashi. Mong một ngày gặp lại"

'Người quản gia ấy đã phải lòng người con gái ấy, nhưng số phận lại không để cho anh ấy được yêu cô'

"Không thể nào…tại sao Atsushi lại bỏ rơi mình" Người nữ hoàng tại cung điện mình khóc nức nở. trên tay nàng là tấm hình của 1 chàng trai xanh lam đứng bên cạnh 1 cô gái màu lục, đã bị vò nát.

Cô đã luôn yêu chàng hoàng tử tên Atsushi ấy.

Trong cơn ghen tuông, cô nói với tên hầu.

"Đem bao nhiêu tang thương mang đến quốc vương mang màu lục kia"

'Chiến tranh đã nổ ra, bao nhiêu căn nhà, bao nhiêu sinh mạng đã bị thiêu rụi'

"Teto, theo tôi" Arashi, trong khói lửa, vội nắm lấy tay Teto. "Em phải trốn đi thôi"

Arashi đưa Teto đến một cái giếng.

"Nhưng chuyện gì thế ? Tại sao, tại sao Lucifenia lại xâm chiếm vương quốc này ?" Teto khóc.

"Teto…anh xin lỗi"

Arashi rút con dao bên mình, đấm thẳng vào giữa ngực cô.

"Hự…Arashi…vì sao ?"

"Teto…anh xin lỗi"

Một giọt nước mắt, sau đó tuôn thành hai hàng.

"Không…sao…em…hiểu…" Teto thều thào nói. "Em sẽ tha thứ cho anh…"

Cô thở hắt một tiếng, rồi bất động.

"Anh xin lỗi"

Arashi lấy bàn tay nhuốm máu của mình, nhẹ nhàng khép đôi mắt vô hồn của Teto lại.

Anh quay đi, nhưng dòng nước mắt của niềm ân hận cứ tuôn rơi.

"**Tại sao ta không thể dừng khóc…hay là…ta đã thật sự yêu nàng…**" Arashi gào lên trong đau đớn.

Len thấy nước mắt chảy dài trên mặt mình.

"Em sao vậy Len ?" Kaito hỏi. "À, anh không ngờ em mềm yếu đến thế"

"Để nó yên đi Kaito" Meiko nói.

"Em không sao, chỉ là sao em thấy nó quen đến thế…cứ như em đã trải qua nó rồi vậy"

Ở trên ấy, vở kịch vẫn tiếp tục

'Người dân vương quốc ấy không còn ngồi yên, họ không thể để một tên hôn quân cai trị như thế nữa. Và một cuộc khởi nghĩa nổ ra do Soniko là thủ lĩnh.

Chàng hoàng tử Atsushi, sau khi thấy xác Teto và một cánh hoa vàng đặc trưng của Lucifenia, đã hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Anh đưa quân đến hỗ trợ cho quân khởi nghĩa

Tại cung điện, trong cơn loạn lạc, tất cả mọi bá tước, hầu tước đều chạy trốn. Chỉ còn sót lại hai linh hồn đáng thương-nữ vương và tên hầu của cô'

Lyly đang đứng trên ban công, lặng nhìn cuộc bạo loạn.

"Thưa nữ hoàng"

"Arashi…anh làm gì vậy"

"Nữ hoàng, hãy mặc lấy bộ quần áo của thần và hãy chạy đi…"

"Arashi, không được, chúng ta phải cùng nhau chạy trốn"

"Không được, cuộc bạo loạn này sẽ không dứt cho đến khi họ bắt được người"

"Không, anh phải sống với em, chúng ta sẽ thoát"

"Không đâu, thần xin người, hãy thực hiện lấy ước nguyện cuối của thần. Xin người hãy chạy đi"

"Lên bắt sống tên nữ hoàng ấy cho ta" Giọng nói của Soniko vang lại.

Arashi nắm lấy nữ hoàng, đẩy người vào một cánh cửa bí mật và chốt nó lại.

"Thần xin lỗi"

Ở bên kia, nàng nữ chúa chỉ có thể tuyệt vọng nhìn thấy người anh mình bị bắt.

"Ara, hai tên phản loạn kia, các ngươi muốn gì ?"

"Không phải cái tên hầu ấy luôn theo ngươi sao ? Hay là hắn đã bỏ ngươi rồi ?" Soniko cười khinh bỉ.

"**VÔ LỄ, LŨ THƯỜNG DÂN PHẠM THƯỢNG**" Arashi gầm lên trước khi bị bắt trói.

"Không…em xin lỗi, Arashi" Ở bên kia, nữ vương khóc nức nở, sau bỏ chạy.

'Bản án tử đã được tuyên, người nữ chúa ấy sẽ bị hành hình lúc ba giờ chiều ngày hôm sau'

Arashi bước chậm rãi trên đoạn đầu đài.

Anh bị đưa vào máy chém.

Trong đám đông đang la ó phía dưới, anh vẫn nhận ra hình bóng của người em gái đang nhìn mình.

Boong !

"Ara, đã đến giờ dùng trà"

Anh thấy Lily mỉm cười.

"Khai đao"

Lưỡi đao sắc lẻm ấy rơi ngay cổ Arashi, kết liễu đời anh.

Ở dưới khán đài, Len bỗng ôm lấy cổ mình, ho sặc sụa.

"Cái cảm giác gì thế này ?" Anh nói với hai dòng lệ tuôn trên mặt.

Đám đông nổi loạn ở trên đã đi hết, xác của tên hầu cũng được đem đi.

Chỉ còn người nữ hoàng lưu vong ấy bần thần, khóc nức nở.

Ở dưới khán đài, một vài khán giả cũng bắt đầu sụt sịt.

Meiko không ngoại lệ.

"Hay quá phải không Len ? Len…em sao thế ?" Rin bần thần nhìn qua Len.

"Em không biết nữa…cứ như là em đã trải qua nó rồi" Len run rẩy trả lời.

'Mấy tháng sau, tại một thị trấn ven biển'

"Còn hả ?" Kaito ngạc nhiên.

"Còn nữa, còn bức thông điệp trong chai thủy tinh của người nữ chúa nữa" Len đáp.

"Sao em biết ?"

"Thật đấy Kaito-senpai" Rin trả lời thay cho Len.

Trên sân khấu, người nữ vương, trong một bộ váy trắng, cầm một chai thủy tinh, cất tiếng hát.

"**Một thị trấn gần biển khơi, tại một bãi biển sương phủ mờ  
Hình bóng người con gái đang lặng yên ngóng chờ  
Một truyền thuyết từ rất xưa, từ lâu trong tim tim khắc ghi  
Biển sâu vùi chon giấu biết bao diệu kì**

**Ước muốn với bao mong chờ…được khắc ghi sâu vào tim  
Đem chôn vùi cùng chai thủy tinh  
Mang đi, cơn sóng ơi, nơi chân trời biển khơi sóng vỗ  
Thế…rồi một ngày được như mong ước**

**Trôi dần đi về nơi xa hỡi chiếc chai thủy tinh nhỏ nhoi  
Nhẹ mang điều mong ước trôi dần theo nỗi đau  
Trôi dần đi về phương xa giữa nơi đại dương  
Lặng yên dần tan biến theo làn sương**

**.**

.

**Đóa hoa của ác ma, ôi sao rực rỡ ngát hương  
Mang bao nhiêu đắng cay đau buồn cùng tang thương  
Lời đồn về nàng đã lan đi xa, truyền về sau  
Lời đồn nàng mang đúng với cái tên đứa con của loài ác ma**

**Là anh đó, người đáng yêu, người đã luôn kiên trung với em  
Dù em, một bạo chúa, gieo bạt ngàn khổ đau  
Và em luôn mang lợi ích riêng, giờ nhận ra hôm nay quá muộn  
Vì em mà anh phải sống trong muộn phiền**

**Anh mãi luôn là người dành mọi điều ước cho em mà thôi  
Nhưng anh đã rời xa thế gian  
Hôm nay những ước mong xin trao về người thương em nhất  
Hỡi biển khơi, nhờ người, hãy mang đi nhé**

**Trôi dần đi về phương xa, những ước mong trong tim nữ vương  
Niềm ân hận đeo bám với bao giọt lệ nhớ thương  
Trong thời gian mà con tim thấy ra tội lỗi  
Thì trong thời khắc ấy không còn gì**

**.**

.

**Trôi dần đi về nơi xa hỡi chiếc chai của cô bé kia  
Nhẹ mang lời xin lỗi đến cho người nàng mến thương  
Trôi dần đi về phương xa giữa nơi đại dương  
Lặng yên dần tan biến theo làn sương**

**Trôi dần đi về phương xa, những ước mong từ nơi đáy lòng  
Niềm ân hận đeo bám với hai hàng lệ nhớ mong"**

Người hầu xuất hiện đằng sau người nữ chúa, cất lên tiếng hát.

"**Và bao lần điều ước muốn nếu chúng ta trở về lúc trước  
Hứa đi nào rằng chúng ta sẽ bên nhau như ngày xưa"**

Người con gái ấy cố níu kéo hình bóng của người anh song sinh…nhưng anh dần tan biến. Cô gục xuống.

"**Trôi dần đi về nơi xa hỡi chiếc chai thủy tinh nhỏ nhoi  
Hãy mang lời xin lỗi đến cho người anh đáng thương  
Em hoài mong là đôi ta, nếu chúng ta lại được sinh ra…"**

Cả khán đài như vỡ òa trong cảm xúc, những lời khen ngợi trong tiếng nức nở không ngừng vang lên.

Chiến thắng tuyệt đối cho câu lạc bộ A-M.

Ở dưới, Len, cùng với Miku và Luka, khóc nấc lên. Rin chỉ có thể ôm lấy người em trai song sinh của mình.

"Mình không được khóc" Cô nghĩ.

"Len, bình tĩnh đi" Rin nhẹ nhàng nói vào tai Len.

Anh trấn tĩnh lại bản thân, tay quẹt lấy nước mắt. Sau đó, anh bước ra ngoài.

"Shota-Len" Saitama vỗ vai Len từ đằng sau. "Chào mừng Arashi đi, anh ta mới gia nhập đúng năm ngày trước"

"Cái giề ?"**  
**


	8. Chương VII : Kì Nghỉ Đông-Ngày Đầu Tiên

Chương VII : Kì Nghỉ Đông-Ngày Đầu Tiên

-Len-

Ngày cuối cùng của lễ hội văn hóa cũng không có gì quá đặc biệt, hoặc là cái sự hào hứng ấy đã bị trận ẩu đả ngày hôm qua làm phai nhòa.

Ít ra thì đó là một ngày "nghỉ ngơi" cho mình vậy.

Sau lễ hội ấy là một kì nghỉ đông. Phải, cái kì nghỉ mà tôi mong đợi nhất.

Ít ra thì tôi từng nghĩ thế.

Đính đoong.

"Cái quái gì thế, ai mà đến sớm thế nhỉ ?" Tôi bật dậy khỏi giường, uể oải bước ra mở cửa. "Mới 6 giờ sáng"

Cót két.

"Chào buổi sáng, Len"

Rầm.

Tôi sập cửa, chốt chặt nó lại.

"Tôi không quen biết gì hai người, xin hai người về cho" Tôi nói vọng ra, đoạn bước về giường nằm tiếp.

"Len, mở cửa ra cho mẹ" Một giọng nói của một phụ nữ vọng vào.

"**Tôi không quen biết gì hai người, giờ xin về cho trước khi tôi gọi cảnh sát đến**" Tôi trả lời, gằn mạnh từng chữ.

"Len, bố mẹ xin lỗi vì những gì con trải qua suốt những năm vừa qua, bây giờ thì con hãy…"

"**CÂM MỒM VÀ XÉO HẾT CHO TÔI**" Tôi quát to lên. "**TÔI KHÔNG CẦN NGHE ẤY LỜI DỐI TRÁ TỪ CÁI MỒM CỦA MẤY NGƯỜI**"

Tôi biết thế là mất dạy, nhưng tôi vẫn không kìm được bản thân mình trong cơn lốc cảm xúc này. Tôi hận họ, không phải thù, tôi hận, hận tức là tôi không thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc tự chìm trong đau khổ mà không thể làm gì hơn, khác với thù, có thù thì sẽ trả, như thằng Arashi sẽ trả thù gia đình Kizami, còn tôi thì…làm sao bạn có thể trả thù cha mẹ mình chứ.

"Hức…"

Không được khóc, mình là đàn ông, mình không thể khóc.

Nhưng tại sao mình không thể kìm nén cảm xúc này.

"Wargh"

Rầm.

Đau thật đấy, nhưng ít ra nó giúp mình bình tĩnh hơn.

-Rin-

"Chào bố mẹ"

"Chào con, con gái yêu"

"Hi hi, nhưng có lẽ là nó không chịu tiếp rồi phải không"

"Cái đồ con mất dạy, tao không có cái thằng con như nó"

Tôi chỉ có thể thở dài, tại sao ai cũng cho rằng lỗi là của người khác mà lại không chịu nhận ra rằng chính mình là cội nguồn của sự việc ấy thế nhỉ ?

Nhưng mình cũng đâu có quyền phán xét, phải không ?

"Nói thật, tao chỉ muốn gạch tên nó ra khỏi cái dòng họ này thôi"

"Anh à, dù gì nó cũng là con mình"

"Em đừng bênh nó, cái thứ coi cha mẹ mình không ra nửa kí lô thì anh không cần phải để tâm"

Tôi chỉ còn cách cười trừ dù tôi muốn phản bác lại lời nói từ cha tôi lắm, nhưng có lẽ lúc này làm thinh vẫn tốt hơn.

Chị xin lỗi nhé Len, chị không thể làm gì hơn để bênh vực em rồi.

Mà nói thật, đôi khi tôi thấy cha tôi cũng hơi gia trưởng. Nhưng biết làm thế nào, đâu có ai được chọn nơi mình sinh ra đâu.

-Len-

"Rồi, hai "thân sinh" tôi đã qua phòng Rin rồi" Tôi nhủ thầm. "Bây giờ thì phóng lẹ ra ngoài đi dạo cho bớt nóng"

Sao mà hành tung mình như tên tội phạm thế này ? Tôi bật cười, nghĩ đến cái đầu hay nghĩ lung tung của mình. Hình như mình hay nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề hay sao ấy. Nếu bị hai người ấy bắt gặp thì cũng có gi là sao, mình dâu có hút chích ma túy hay làm cái gì bậy bạ đâu mà phải lo.

Cạp xong hai quả chuối cho bữa ăn sáng, tôi bước ra khỏi phòng và khóa cửa lại.

"Ê thằng kia"

Chết dịch. Cái giọng của ông già.

Tôi quay sang, thấy ổng cũng vừa đặt chân ra khỏi phòng Rin, chắc là "sỉ" tôi đã đời rồi mới đi ra tìm cách gặp tôi lần hai.

Tam thập lục kế, tẩu vi thượng sách.

Cho dù thật sự tôi cũng chả quan tâm lắm đến 35 kế còn lại cho lắm.

"Đứng lại coi thằng kia"

Mặc cho ổng la ó, tôi cứ cắm đầu chạy.

Bây giờ thì đâu đây…

Ôi trời, chán vãi đái.

Biết vậy ở nhà chơi Touhou cho rồi.

Tôi đưa ra một tiếng thở dài, chân chậm rãi bước dọc theo con đường.

"Oi, Len"

Giật mình, tôi quay lại nguồn âm, thốt lên : "Quát đờ heo"

Thì ra là cái nhóm Sinon ấy mà.

"Mới đầu kì nghỉ mà sao xụi thế chú em ?" Sinon nói vọng lại.

"Xụi hồi lào ?" Tôi giả ngu.

"Nhìn cái mặt mày là biết. Ê, hỏi thật đấy, sao vậy ?"

"Vài việc trong nhà, mà thôi, tìm quán cà phê nào đó ngồi đi rồi em kể"

Năm phút sau, tại một quán Otaku Café.

"Tất cả là như vậy" Tôi kết thúc câu chuyện. "Nghĩ lại thì em thấy em ngu khi hành động như vậy"

"Phải đấy, mày ngu vãi đái" Saitama gật gù nói. "Có nhiều cách nhưng mày lại chọn cách đó"

"Mày bớt đi Saitama, mày thử trải qua đi rồi mày biết" Sinon gắt. "Anh thì không có thể nói cặn kẽ về chuyện của chú, nhưng theo anh thì cha mẹ chú sai trước. Họ không nên chia cắt chị em chú ra, thứ hai là họ như bỏ mặc chú từ lúc chú phải sống xa nhà, không một lần thăm hỏi chú. Nhưng có một điều là có một khoảng thời gian là chú ở riêng, vì thế, lúc đó, có thể họ tìm cách liên lạc chú nhưng không được"

Tôi ngồi chăm chú nghe Sinon "giảng đạo".

"Nhưng chú cũng sai khi chú hét bảo họ câm mồm và xéo"

"Em biết" Tôi lên tiếng. "Nhưng lúc đó em mất kiểm soát rồi"

"Không thể trách chú được, nhưng anh khuyên là nên cẩn thận hơn khi phát ngôn" Sinon chốt lại cuộc thảo luận. "Thôi, tìm cái gì đó vui vẻ hơn mà bàn, mới đầu kì nghỉ mà đủ thứ đổ ập lên đầu chú mày"

"Sorry, không cố ý"

Tôi đảo mắt nhìn quanh quán thì thấy bàn trước mặt có một thanh niên tóc bạch kim nhìn chăm chú vào cái laptop cùa anh ta. Anh ta quay lưng lại nên tôi không thể nhìn rõ măt, nhưng có thể nói là anh ta đang rất cacng8 thẳng.

Như chứng minh cho lời nói của tôi, anh ta bỗng la lên.

"Đậu xanh"

Cả quán quay lại nhìn anh.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không cố ý"

Một thanh niên khác hỏi : "Sao mà căng thế, chơi Osu thua hay là chơi Touhou bị pichun"

"Gần thắng mức Lunatic cmnr, vậy mà pichun~"

"Á đù, kinh thế" Tôi thốt lên. "Ta mới normal thôi mà bị con boss cuối nó hiếp dâm thị giác rồi"

Tên ấy quay qua tôi.

"Thế cũng khà rồi, Touhou chơi khó v…Len, mày làm gì ở đây thế"

"Arashi"

"Arashi ?" Atsushi hỏi tôi, đoạn quay qua hướng tôi nhìn.

"Em đến chơi thôi, mà anh làm gì ở đây thế ?"

"Cũng như mày thôi"

Tụi tôi ở lại quán cà phê ấy đến giữa trưa, sau đó thì tôi từ bệt và đi về.

Bây giờ cái khó khăn nhất là giao tiếp với ông già.

Nhưng, chuyện gì đến cũng sẽ đến thôi. Thà như đối mặt với nó cho xong còn hơn là do dự.

"Oi, Len, em đi đâu nguyên buổi sáng thế ?" Rin hỏi tôi.

"Đi chơi với đám Sinon" Tôi đáp. "Mà hai người ấy đâu rồi ?"

"Về rồi, mà hồi sáng em hơi hỗn đấy Len"

"Em biết, onee-sama, chị tha em được không ?"

"Cái thằng ngốc, em có làm gì chị đâu"

"Ờ phải"

"Nhưng em nên gặp họ và nói chuyển thẳng với họ đi"

"Vâng, em biết, nhưng em không muốn gặp họ trong hôm nay"

Tôi nói gì thế này, lại do dự nữa.

Nhưng nghĩ lại thì tôi cũng chả biết nên nói gì với họ.

Cái đậu xanh, lạ thói tự biện bạch. Cứ thế này sao khá nổi.

Tối đó cũng khá yên bình, nếu không nói là vui. Thật đấy, thử có chị gái song sinh nấu bữa tối rồi ăn chung với mình đi, sau đó review cái cảm giác của bạn ở fic này cho tôi biết.

Xong bữa, tôi ở lại phụ dọn dẹp bàn ăn và bị chị tôi "tra Xong bữa, tôi ở lại phụ dọn dẹp bàn ăn và bị chị tôi "tra khảo" nguyên buổi tối về việc sáng nay.

"Sao không rủ chị đi"

"Rủ sao được, bất đắc dĩ mà, với lại toàn con trai không"

"Đùa thôi nhóc, em trai chị cũng cần riêng tư mà phải không ?" Rin nói, lấy tay mân mê cái đầu luôn rối bù của tôi.

"Buông cái đầu em ra, onee-sama"

"Không !" Rin tinh nghịch trả lời

Đành để cho Rin nghịch một tí vậy. Nói thật những lúc thế này, tôi thấy mình giống như món đồ chơi của Rin ấy.

Đó là điều đáng mừng hay đáng lo ?

Mà thôi, kệ nó, ít ra được ở chung với Rin-onee-sama là đủ rồi.

Tới 21 giờ, tôi trở về phòng mình.

"Bây giờ thì phải lo cho cuộc gặp ông già nữa" Tôi làu bàu. "Mệt vãi ra"

Trong đầu tôi lúc này là hai dòng cảm xúc trái chiều. Nói thật, một mặt thì muốn đối mặt, nhưng mặt còn lại thì cứ bảo tôi lánh xa họ.

Nhưng cuối cùng thì tôi cũng đi đến quyết định. Tôi phải hỏi cho ra lẽ nguyên nhân tại sao họ lại chia cắt bọn tôi.


End file.
